


The Lookout

by stephrc79



Series: Collected One Shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two nonagenarians, sitting around, discussing the end of the world, the hottest summer in New York, and what, exactly, they can get away with, all while waiting for Hydra to drop in and say hi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lookout

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Credit needed

Steve didn’t understand what Bucky was doing here.

"You do realize that watching an outpost in the middle of the Mohave isn’t exactly a two-man job, right?" Steve asked as he tried to hide his exasperation.

Bucky shrugged, clearly unconcerned. “It’s not like I had anything better to do.”

"You mean besides staying back at base, where there’s TV, A/C, and" — Steve batted at the flies in his face — "the obvious lack of a locust plague?"

Bucky huffed out a laugh as he leaned against the barren wall, warm from the blazing sun. “Worried about the apocalypse, Stevie?”

"Well, modern times seems to think it’s zombies that are gonna take us down," Steve pointed out, as he plopped down onto the lone stool right next to where Bucky was standing. He had a good fifty pounds of muscle on Bucky — and energy to spare for eons — but Buck would  _always_  think of Steve’s needs first. “So, if we’re going out, pretty sure it’s not going to be the plagues from Revelations.”

"Too bad," Bucky muttered as he slid down the wall, his gaze off in the distance somewhere. He fiddled with the watch on the humanoid arm Stark had fashioned for him. As strong as the metal one, but obviously less noticeable. "Revelations actually has some pretty cool shit in there."

Steve laughed openly, glad there was at least  _one_ person who still remembered what was actually in the Bible — even if he didn’t always agree with it.

He turned to look at Bucky as he settled back against the wall next to Steve. It had been a long road to get him back to something resembling a functional human being. The trauma Bucky had faced would have driven most men to absolute insanity… And maybe that was it. Bucky wasn’t ‘most men’. If anyone could come back from what Hydra had done to him, it was the boy from Brooklyn sitting next to Steve.

“It’s fucking hot out,” Steve commented, his head thumping lightly against the wall behind him.

“Since when does a true New Yorker bitch about the heat?” Bucky asked wryly as he turned a sly eye up at Steve.

With a smirk, Steve countered, “Since it’s a solid twenty degrees hotter than the hottest summer we ever had to suffer through. And that  _includes_  the summer of ‘34.”

“Bullshit.”

“Not bullshit.”

“I call bullshit.”

“You would be wrong.” Steve smiled into the emptiness in front of him. The small house they were waiting in was  _literally_  devoid of anything and everything. At this point, it was just a bunch of walls held up by sand and gumption.

“We’ll see about that,” Bucky muttered as he grabbed his phone out of his back pocket. He typed quickly and efficiently, more adept at modern technology. It was a bi-product of his training as the Winter Soldier, but neither would acknowledge it. Too inconsequential.

After a couple minutes, Bucky let out an irritated huff and shoved his phone back into his pocket. “Fine,” he said perfunctorily. “Not bullshit.”

Steve smiled to himself. “Of course not. Would Captain America ever lie to you?” he asked, as he turned to eye his best friend.

Bucky barked out a laugh. “Yes, you little shit!”

Steve burst into laughter, feeling lighter than he had in awhile. It was good to hear Bucky laugh. He reached over and ruffled Bucky’s hair, only to have his hand batted away for his troubles.

“No touching unless you’re prepared to take that a step further, Captain,” Bucky ordered with absolutely no authority in his voice whatsoever.

“Bossy,” Steve murmured his voice colored with humor.

“Does that mean you  _are_  willing?” Bucky asked, his voice gone rough, but still playful, as he watched Steve, waiting for a reply.

Steve, for his part, tried to hold Bucky’s gaze, expressing everything he wanted to do to Bucky at that exact moment. But he could already feel his cheeks burning at the thought of how  _out in the open_  they were, and he finally broke eye contact after barely a minute. “We’re here to stop Hydra, Buck. Not give them a peep show.”

“ _Peep_  show, Rogers?” Bucky looked at Steve incredulously. “You remember that you were  _frozen_  for the Fifties, right?”

Bucky ducked with a laugh as Steve tried to swing his shield around and thwack Bucky upside the head with it.

“You’re a menace,” Steve said fondly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky muttered, settling back against the wall. “You know you love it.”

“You know I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come play with me on tumblr at [stephrc79](http://www.stephrc79.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I promise I don't bite. Well, not unless you ask nicely.


End file.
